Hetalia Statistics
by ahha.interesting
Summary: Random statistics all around the world, including homicide and obesity ratings. Warnings inside. THIS IS NOT A STORY, just miscellaneous information. So I can claim a non-M rated fic.
1. Chapter 1

Im writing this for a few reasons:

1. ...All of my stories are M rated, so I figured I'd produce something for the childrens  
>2. My brain doesn't really wanna think too hard about plot andor meaning.  
>3. I'm bored<br>4. Everytime I think of a random political/statistical/georgaphical/ anything about the countries, my mind automatically applies it to Hetalia

**Warnings:** This is intended for** crack** and for everyone's entertainment. These facts **I assume to be true**, but may also be lies. I am not going to list my sources, just know that these thing/facts **do not belong to me.** I am** not saying these statistics represent the country** as a whole, or its peoples, I am merely listing those I find. **Nor do I absolutely KNOW these things are fact.**  
>Also, <strong>not all countries will be listed<strong>, just those that appear in each statistical list and are a main or secondary character in the anime Axis Powers Hetalia, and Hetalia World Series. (Note: Exceptions to the second stipulation are Australia, S. Korea, N. Korea, and Vietnam)

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Percentage of English speakers per country (includes native speakers and those who know it fluently)**

United Kingdom : 97.74%

Australia : 97.03%

United States of America : 95.81%

Norway : 91%

Sweden : 89%

Netherlands : 87%

Denmark : 86%

Canada : 85.18%

Finland : 63%

Switzerland : 61.28%

Belgium : 59%

Austria : 58%

Germany : 56%

Greece : 48%

Estonia : 46%

Latvia : 39%

Seychelles : 37.93%

France : 36%

Lithuania : 32%

Italy : 29% & Poland : 29%

Spain : 27%

Hungary : 23%

Turkey : 17%

Russia : 4.9%

China : 0.83%

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Intentional Homicide Estimated Rates Per 100,000 in the following Countries:**

Russia (excluding attempts): 13

Estonia : 6.3

Latvia (including attempts) : 3.6

Canada (excluding attempts) : 1.62

Netherlands (excluding attempts) : 0.87

Germany (excluding attempts) : 0.84%

Japan (including attempts) : 0.83%

Austria (excluding attempts) : 0.56%

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Obesity Percentages in the following Countries :**

America : 30.6%

United Kingdom : 23%

Greece : 21.9%

Australia : 21.7%

Hungary : 18.8%

Canada : 14.3%

Spain : 13.1%

Germany : 12.9%

Finland : 12.8%

Iceland : 12.4%

Turkey : 12%

Belgium : 11.7%

Netherlands : 10%

Sweden : 9.7%

Denmark : 9.5%

France : 9.4%

Austria : 9.1%

Italy : 8.5%

Norway : 8.3%

Switzerland : 7.7%

Japan : 3.2%

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Number of Cigarettes bought per Year :**

Greece : 3,017

Ukraine : 2,526

Russia : 2,319

Spain : 2,225

Japan : 2,028

Latvia : 1,890

Belarus : 1,846

Poland : 1,810

Belgium : 1,763

S. Korea : 1,733

Estonia : 1,718

Switzerland : 1,698

Austria : 1,684

China : 1,648

Hungary : 1,623

Italy : 1,593

Turkey : 1,499

Denmark : 1,495

United States : 1,196

Australia : 1,130

Germany : 1,125

Egypt : 1,082

Cuba : 1,010

Finland : 956

Lithuania : 920

Canada : 897

Netherlands : 888

Vietnam : 887

France : 876

United Kingdom : 790

Sweden : 751

N. Korea : 714

Norway : 493

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Beer Consumption (liters) (per capita) :**

Germany : 110

Austria : 108.3

Australia : 104.7

United Kingdom : 99

Poland : 95

Denmark : 89.9

Finland : 85

Spain : 83.8

United States : 81.6

Belgium : 81

Estonia : 80

Netherlands : 77

Lithuania : 76

Hungary : 75.3

Canada : 68.3

Latvia : 68

Russia : 58.9

Switzerland : 57.3

Norway : 55.5

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Well, maybe this has helped someone write a story. Or, you know...Maybe you learned something =D


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Statistics~

I've had horrible writer's block these past months, and I dont have a computer.. =(  
>That being said, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updated! And don't expect anymore for a while either..<p>

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Soft Drink Consumption (liters per**** person)**

United States: 216 liters

Ireland: 126 liters

Norway: 119.8 liters + Canada 119.8 liters

Belgium: 102.9 liters

Australia: 100.1 liters

United Kingdom: 96.5 liters

Netherlands: 96.1 liters

Sweden: 82.4 liters

Switzerland: 81.4 liters

Denmark: 80 liters

Austria: 78.8 liters

Germany: 72 liters

Finland: 52 liters

Italy: 50.2 liters

France: 37.2 liters

Japan: 21.6 liters

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Population (percentage of the worlds total population)  
><strong>  
>China: 19.3%<p>

United States: 4.48%

Russia: 2.04%

Japan: 1.83%

Germany: 1.17%

Egypt: 1.16%

Turkey: 1.05%

France: .93%

England: .89%

Italy: .87%

Spain: .66%

Ukraine: .65%

Poland: .55%

Canada: .5%

Australia: .33%

Netherlands: .24%

Cuba: .16% & Belgium .16%

Greece: .15%

Hungary: .14% & Sweden .14% & Belarus .14%

Austria: .12%

Switzerland: .11%

Denmark: .08%

Finland: .077%

Norway: .071%

Lithuania: .046%

Latvia: .032%

Estonia: .019%

Iceland: .0046%

Seychelles: .0013%

Liechtenstein: .00052%  
>~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~<p>

**Most Tourism Arrivals (per** **capita)**

Iceland

Austria

Seychelles

Liechtenstein

Estonia

Greece

Spain

France

Switzerland

Denmark

Latvia

Italy

Netherlands

Ukraine

Canada

England

Lithuania

Sweden

Turkey

poland

Germany

Australia

Cuba

United States

Russia

Japan

Vietnam

China

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**Random Facts!**

Although Spain and Italy are well known for their tomato consumption,** GREECE** is actually the biggest consumer of the red fruit per capita.

In 2008 **CHINA** became the world's biggest producer of gold.

**ICELAND** was named 'The Best Country to Live In' according to the U.N Human Development Index

In **JAPAN** the average hours of television watched per day is 4 hours and 29 minutes.

Which was only longer than **AMERICA** by 4 minutes.

**NEW ZEALAND**students are permitted to use 'Text-talk' on exams and papers. they cannot be penalized.

The state of **FLORIDA** is larger than **ENGLAND**

Hailfax, Nova Scotia **CANADA** has the most bars per capita than anywhere else in the world.

The **GREEK** national anthem is 158 verses long.

**SWEDEN** has the most phones per capita in the world.

Streets in **JAPAN **do not have names.

Last two European countries to let woman vote: **SWITZERLAND **(1971) and **LIECHTENSTEIN**(1984)

In **ENGLAND **the speaker of the house is not allowed to speak.

**ICELAND **has no railway system or army.

**AUSTRIA **is the first country to use postcards.

**RUSSIA **and **AMERICA **are only two miles apart at the closet point.

10% of the **RUSSIAN**government income is from the sale of vodka.

**ANTARTICA **is not owned by any country, nor is it a country itself.

**NORWAY**is the third largest oil exporter in the world.

Respiratory disorder is the leading cause of death in **CHINA.  
><strong>  
><strong>RUSSIA <strong>has the most movie theaters in the world.

**NORWAY **

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~


End file.
